TU CORAZÓN EN MIS MANOS
by Phillyel-Tsuki
Summary: Luffy quiere sorprender a Law, pero dicha sorpresa es malentendida causando un rompimiento y una tragedia, podrá Law sobreponerse a los próximos acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

POV NARRADOR

Los rayos de sol le molestaban, obligándolo a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia y apartándolo del dulce estado soñoliento, buscando a tientas a la persona a su lado para volver a dormir, pero al sentir lo frío que esta el espacio a su lado se sorprende de la ausencia que hay, esta vez, despertando del todo se levanta para buscarlo en el departamento que comparten, su novio Luffy tendía a no separase de él al momento de dormir y a despertarlo por la mañana con abrazos y pucheros.

Su pequeño novio era una persona por naturaleza táctil y que le gustaba demostrar el cariño hacia los suyos con continuas muestras de afecto, especialmente el abrazarlos como si fuera un pulpo tal, no es que se quejara de esta parte, ya que a pesar de decir que no le era del todo agradable este hábito, amaba que Luffy le mostrara su cariño tanto física como verbalmente, tal vez eso era lo que le encantaba de su novio, su actitud directa y siempre honesta sin tener ningún problema en expresar sobre cómo se sentía, no como a diferencia de él, no es como si tuviera problemas en decir lo que realmente piensa, sino que se le dificultaba el poder demostrar todo el amor y cariño que sentía por su novio, sabía que tenía demasiada suerte que Luffy lo entendiera y no le presionara en cuanto su actitud, era un bastardo afortunado en ese aspecto, él lo sabía y desgraciadamente tanto conocidos como desconocidos se lo habían dicho.

Regresando a la ausencia de su novio se le hacía extraña, Luffy no era muy sigiloso por naturaleza, a menos en ocasiones que lo ameritaran pero en este momento no concordaba esta actitud, ya que hasta hace unas horas Luffy interpretaba muy bien a una boa constrictor al abrazarlo, en fin después se enteraría de la ausencia del menor.

***[OoOoOoO]***

Un joven de piel morena con cabello negro, patillas y una pequeña barba se levantaba de su cama, despeino un poco más su cabello, tenia tatuajes en sus manos, el más notable era el de su mano izquierda que decía muerte en ingles, solo llevaba unos bóxer negros que se ajustaban a sus caderas, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero muy bien tonificado, en su pecho tenía un corazón tatuado con una cara sonriente, caminó hacia la ducha dejando ver en su espalda un cara sonriente con líneas alrededor, al verse en el espejo dejo ver su usual expresión seria, tenía ojos grises y debajo de ellos unas ojeras bastante marcadas.

POV LAW

Me preparo para ir al trabajo, me pongo unos pantalones junto con una camisa negra, dejando los primeros dos botones desabrochados, la ausencia de Luffy sigue causándome curiosidad, no dejo ni una nota o mensaje, lo más probable es que me entere después, pero no puedo negar que me he acostumbrado a despertar con él a mi lado. Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, realmente no esperaba encontrar a alguien como él y que me quisiera.

 **Flashback**

Entre a mi cafetería habitual, era pequeña pero tenía un muy buen servicio, además tenía la ventaja que era poco concurrida a la hora en que suelo ir, me senté en una mesa del rincón donde podría beber tranquilamente mi café y leer un poco.

Todo iba bien, mi café, mi libro y una tranquilidad absoluta, o al menos lo era hasta que entro una pequeña bola de energía.

-Sanji, buenos días-grito un muchacho, se veía joven tal vez de unos diecisiete años, moreno con pelo negro desordenado, ojos expresivos, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara, debía admitir que era lindo, tal parece que me le quede viendo lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.

-Hola, soy Monkey D´ Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una sonrisa sentándose en mi mesa, debo confesar que me gusto que fuera directo pero tenía una imagen que mantener.

-Soy Trafalgar D´ Water Law, puedo preguntar qué haces sentándote conmigo-trate de ser serio pero al parecer esto no funciono

-Shishishi, me veías mucho así que decidí acercarme a conocerte-

-¿Acaso te acercas a conocer a todos los que se te quedan viendo?-por alguna razón esto me molesto, quería ser el único el cual recibía su atención, más tarde sabría que eran celos.

-Shishishishi, claro que no pero Torao es el único que me llamo la atención- a pesar que sabía que era un apodo no pude dejar de pensar que era adorable, más al saber que yo también tenía su atención.

-Muy bien Luffy-ya-ese fue el inicio de todo y de mi fin. Mi fin porque no podía dejar de pensar en él y aunque conocí a todos sus amigos no podía evitar el malestar de que estuviera con ellos, por alguna razón solo lo quería para mí.

 **Seis meses más tarde**.

Quede de verme con Luffy-ya en donde siempre, no puedo creer que a pesar del poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido, tengo estos sentimientos por él, más bien hasta cierto punto, me niego a creerlo, con Luffy rio más, me relajo más y puedo llegar a disfrutar su compañía a diferencia de otras personas, muchos otros han intentado salir conmigo pero al ver lo serio y a veces "oscuro" que soy se retiran, pero Luffy-ya no, él a pesar de mi forma de ser y tratar a los demás le gusta estar conmigo, he tratado de alejarlo muchas veces al creer que sería lo mejor para él, pero Luffy-ya no desiste, creo que es hora de formalizar las cosas antes de que alguien más lo robe, gracias a él descubrí que soy un bastardo posesivo en cuanto a su persona, no puedo evitar sentir esos oscuros celos al verlo con alguien más, deseando solo tenerlo para mí, encerrarlo en mi alcoba y nunca dejarlo ir.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cafetería donde lo conocí, debo reconocer que cuando sus amigos me conocieron fueron muy reservados al respecto, con lo que tengo planeado serán más agresivos que antes, de repente veo a mi pequeño monito platicando con su amigo Sanji quien solo me mira serio.

-Luffy-ya-llamó su atención para alejarlo de su amigo, quien solo me mata con la mirada, debo admitir que tengo una oscura satisfacción al alejarlo de él-

-Torao-de repente siento unos delgados brazos en mi cintura-te extrañe-me sonrió.

-vamos, tenemos que hablar-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a nuestro lugar.

-De que quieres hablar Torao-se sienta a mi lado, aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas, las observa y si es posible sonríe aún más.

-Sé que nos conocemos a penas no más de medio año pero en verdad ya no puedo evitarlo-lo tomo de los hombro para que me mire-se mi novio Luffy, yo…-no puedo terminar de hablar porque lo siguiente que sé, es que tengo aun pequeño adolecente en mi regazo besándome.

-Sí, sí, sí quiero-me contesta sonriéndome lo más que puede, no puedo evitarlo y lo acerco más a mí para besarlo, tomo su nuca con mi mano y con la otra aprieto su cintura.

-¡hey! idiotas, esto es una cafetería no un hotel-nos interrumpe Sanji, le doy mi mejor mirada de muerte y me levanto junto con Luffy-

-bueno ya que lo aclaras, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a otro lado-contesto

-¿Qué?, no quería decir eso, solo que lo dejaran para otro sitio, ¡Oye!-grita al ver cómo me llevo a mi novio, sabía que sus amigos querían protegerlo pero a veces exageraban.

Salimos de la cafetería e íbamos caminado por el parque hacia mi casa, realmente no bromeaba en cuento a donde iríamos, y a pesar que me moría de ganas de llegar más lejos con Luffy iría con calma, mi pequeño novio era demasiado ingenuo en algunos temas y presentía que este sería uno de ellos.

-¿A dónde vamos Torao?-me pregunto con inocencia.

-A mi departamento-no estábamos muy lejos realmente, solo eran unos diez minutos caminando, al llegar Luffy vio todo el lugar asombrado, era muy grande para mí solo, tal vez después podría decirle que viniera a vivir conmigo, tal vez me estaba apresurando un poco pero sabía lo que quería, y lo que quería era tener en mi vida a Luffy para siempre, aun cuando él no lo quisiera.

Lo lleve a mi recamara y lo acosté a mi lado, mi monito no perdió tiempo y aprovecho para abrazarme y besarme, solo por un tiempo me bastaría con esto, con besos y abrazos pero nunca me cansaría de tener a este pequeño niño entre mis brazos.

Llovía afuera, lo que había iniciado como un día soleado se turnó en un día nublado y lluvioso, no me molestaba, al contrario me encantaba, era mi excusa perfecta para abrazarme más a mi novio, el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Nunca, nunca te dejare ir Luffy-ya, eres mi todo y tu corazón es completamente mío, prométeme que nunca me dejaras, si lo haces me volveré loco y no responderé de mí-susurre a su oído, sabía que no me escuchaba pero no pude evitar el decirlo, era lo que sentía en verdad.

-Lo prometo-voltee a verlo y me encontré con sus ojos negros-lo prometo Torao, mi corazón es solo tuyo.

 **Fin Flashback**

Entro a la cafetería y lo primero que veo es a mi novio con otra persona, con las manos juntas y muy acaramelados, casi a punto de besarse, no era un amigo de Luffy, los conocía a todos, me acerque a ellos sin que me notaran.

-¿Vaya con que aquí estabas?-Luffy volteo a verme sorprendido, como si lo hubiera atrapado en algo, tranquilo, tranquilo, todo debía tener una explicación, pero ese tipo solo se acercó más a mi novio.

-¿Quién es él Lu?-¿Lu?, ¿Lu?, ¿Quién diablos se creía este imbécil para hablarle así a mi novio?

-Él es Torao-¡Solo eso!, y que con que soy tu novio.

-Ahh ¿es él?-¿él? ¡Qué diablos! el tipo solo se acercó más a Luffy y lo beso cerca de los labios, eso es todo, me abalance sobre él para golpearlo por tocar lo que es mío, pero Luffy reacciono rápidamente deteniéndome.

-¡espera! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-¿acaso lo estaba protegiendo? Me detuve y vi que en verdad se preocupaba por esta persona, solo podía sentir ira y dolor.

-sabes que, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa más, esto es todo, no vuelvas a buscarme-gire hacia la salida ignorando los gritos de Luffy suplicando que me detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo.


	2. LUFFY

Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

N/A. Se que Ace y Luffy no son hermanos de sangre pero lo necesitaba para esto, lo siento y disfruta la lectura.

***[OoOoOoO]******[OoOoOoO]***

POV NARRADOR

Había muchas personas en el aeropuerto, un joven morenito de cabello negro desordenado, con cara ovalada y una cicatriz en forma de media luna debajo de su ojo izquierdo se encontraba en la sala de espera, vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla con una sudadera roja a juego junto con unas zapatillas rojas.

POV LUFFY

 _Realmente no me molestaban las multitudes, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellas diariamente, Torao era otra historia, su novio no era fanático a las grandes masas de gente, cuando tenía que soportarlas, gracias a su trabajo como médico, estaba seguro que empezaba con pensamiento sádicos, aunque esos los tenía con y sin gente alrededor. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando un brazo se posó en mis hombros, voltee a ver a quien me había interrumpido cuando me encontré con unos ojos grises y unas pecas._

 _-Hola Luffy-saludo la persona, un joven de piel morena, cabello negro desordenado y un poco ondulado, ojos grises y pecas en sus mejillas, vestía una camisa amarilla abierta que mostraba sus abdominales junto con unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas negras._

 _-Ace- salte a abrazarlo, este chico es mi hermano, nunca se lo había presentado a mi novio, solo se lo había mencionado vagamente, quería sorprenderlo presentándoselo, increíblemente logre guardar el secreto todo ese tiempo._

 _-es bueno volver a verte, te he extrañado mucho, ¿cómo está Sabo? ¿al fin son novios?- Sabo era un amigo de la infancia, era otro hermano mayor para mí, un joven apuesto de piel blanca y pelo rubio en rizos con una cicatriz en su cara que lo hacía verse más atractivo, sus dos hermanos estaban enamorados uno del otro pero al parecer no se daban cuenta que eran correspondidos._

 _-lo sé, yo también te he extrañado enano- me alboroto el cabello sonrojándose un poco –y sí, ya somos novios, te manda saludos por cierto-_

 _-es bueno escucharlo, empezó a volverse un poco odioso el verlos tontear entre ustedes sin animarse a confesarse el uno al otro-_

 _-si bueno, perdón por las molestias-respondió sarcástico._

 _-no te preocupes, disculpas aceptadas-rio, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigieron a la cafetería de Sanji, sentándonos cerca de la ventana._

 _-me da mucho gusto el verte hermanito, pero ¿para qué me llamaste?, sé que no fue solo porque me extrañaste- preguntó._

 _-pero si te extrañe- hice un puchero –bueno quiero que me ayudes con algo, quiero presentarte a mi novio, yo…-_

 _-¡NOVIO!, ¡TÚ NO PUEDES TENER NOVIO!-grito interrumpiéndolo, no dejaría a su hermanito con cualquier persona._

 _-vamos Ace, ya soy mayor y se cuidarme solo-suspire cansado, siempre era lo mismo, su hermano nunca dejaría de verlo como un niño._

 _-Luffy eres mi hermanito, ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga a sí cuando yo fui quien te crio?- siempre sería su hermanito, un enano llorón que lo seguía como un patito, no dejaría que nadie tuviera a su hermano menor._

 _-lo sé y te lo agradezco Acey, pero en verdad lo quiero y cuando lo conozcas te agradara-lo dudaba un poco, su hermano probablemente se enojaría por la diferencia de edad, pero eso no le importaba, él quería a Torao y nada evitaría que estuvieran juntos._

 _-bien pero esto no se queda así-amenazó._

 _-quiero que me ayudes a proponerme-sabía lo que venía, de seguro su hermano gritaría y empezaría una escena._

 _-¿EN SERIO LUFFY?, ¡EN SERIO!, ACABO DE VOLVER A VERTE DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO Y LO PRIMERO QUE ME DICES ES QUE TIENES NOVIO Y AHORA QUE TE QUIERES CASAR CON ÉL, ¿CÓMO DIABLOS ESPERAS QUE TE AYUDE CON ESTO?-grito, Luffy estaba loco si pensaba que ayudaría con esto, tendría que secuestrar a su hermano y llevárselo con él, seguramente Sabo entendería, el mismo era sobre protector con su hermanito y a veces era incluso peor que él._

 _Luffy sabía que esto pasaría pero no podía detenerse ahora, quería estar junto a Torao por el resto de su vida y aunque le doliera lo haría con o sin su hermano, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, tomo las manos de su hermano y puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro_

 _-por favor Acey, quiero a Torao, déjame casar con él- un puchero cerraría el truco._

 _-Yo…-no lo mires, no lo mires, se repetía Ace pero al momento en que volteo a ver a su hermano sabía que estaba perdido, nunca le había podido decir que no a esos ojos, suspiro-está bien- pero solo porque te hace feliz, a la primera en que te haga llorar lo mato-amenazo. Luffy salto a abrazarlo._

 _-gracias Acey, muchas gracias, eres el mejor te amo-sin saber que estaba siendo observado por alguien._

 _-¿Vaya con que aquí estabas?- volteé sorprendido para encontrarme con Torao, quien no lucía bien, se veía furioso, conocía esa expresión y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno._

 _-¿Quién es él Lu?-Pregunto mi hermano, no sabía qué hacer, mi novio probablemente estaba pensando que lo había traicionado._

 _-Él es Torao-_

 _-¡Ahh!, ¿es él?- podía ver en sus ojos grises todas sus emociones, enojo, furia, dolor, traición, no, no me gustaba esto, no me gustaba cuando Torao lucía así._

 _Sin embargo mi novio se lanzó contra Ace, quien el muy idiota me beso tratando de tranquilizarme como cuando éramos niños, empeorando la situación, tenía que detenerlo, Law sería capaz de matar a Ace y no podía permitirlo, debía aclarar todo._

 _-¡espera! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!- de repente se detuvo y me miro_

 _-sabes que, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa más, esto es todo, no vuelvas a buscarme-camino hacia la puerta._

 _-¿Qué?, ¡no, no por favor no, todo es un error! ¡LAW!-grite-¡detente por favor detente!- a este punto ya estaba llorando, salí de la cafetería para alcanzarlo pero ya no pude, me deje caer llorando, había perdido a Torao._

POV ACE

 _Quería matar al bastardo, sabía que el idiota era el novio de mi hermanito y sin más se había ido sin dejar que Luffy se explicara. Mire al más pequeño estaba llorando en el suelo, lo primero era mi hermano ya después se arreglaría con ese imbécil._

 _-Luffy, vamos Luffy-el adolecente no reaccionaba, así que lo cargue a la silla más cercana, lo próximo que diría no me gustaría pero debía hacerlo por él, podía ver cuánto lo amaba._

 _-vamos Lu, no todo está arruinado, deja que se calme si, y podemos explicarle más tarde-eso logro hacer que reaccionara._

 _-tienes razón, lo mejor es que deje que se calme y después podemos ir a su trabajo para explicarle todo-sonrió._

 _Salimos de la cafetería, Luffy estaba más calmado, nunca me gusto verlo llorando o triste, él debía siempre de sonreír, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta mi hermanito era mi pequeña bola de sol, quien me saco de la oscuridad en que me encontraba._

 _Tomamos un taxi hacia el departamento que compartían, me contaba como lo había conocido, como se confesó y como se mudó con él hacia su departamento, tristemente me di cuenta que mi hermanito había crecido y pronto sería un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, alcance a ver como un carro perdía el control y chocaba contra nosotros, teniendo poco tiempo para reaccionar y proteger a Luffy, de pronto todo se volvió negro._

POV NARRADOR

Despertó en un cuarto blanco, lo último que recordaba es que iban en un taxi hacia su casa y después todo se volvió negro, Ace, debía encontrar a Ace, su hermano lo protegió del impacto y no sabía dónde estaba.

-al fin despertaste mocoso-miro hacia la puerta y vio a una doctora, una mujer mayor.

-Kureha-susurró

-vaya que te gusta meterte en problemas mocoso-Kureha, era la madre de Chopper, uno de sus amigos

-¿Qué paso?-necesitaba saberlo, sentía que algo andaba mal y todavía no podía encontrar a Ace.

-en verdad quieres saberlo mocoso, lo mejor sería que no-tuvo por contestación una mirada fija-muy bien, tú y tu hermano tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio cocho el vehículo en el que iban, él y el conductor del taxi fallecieron el accidente.

-¿Y Ace?-necesitaba saberlo, debía saberlo

-Ace… Ace fue quien recibió más daño de los dos, es un milagro que esté vivo todavía-suspiro aliviado, vivo, su hermano estaba vivo-pero no lo lograra si no recibe un trasplante de corazón, su pecho fue el que recibió más daño y necesita con urgencia un donador.

Un donador, su hermano necesitaba un trasplante de corazón o sino moriría, ¿Por qué, porque? trato de moverse pero no lo logro.

-Luffy, a pesar que no recibiste el impacto directo y que Ace te protegió sufriste daños importantes, dime ¿puedes mover tus piernas o tus brazos?- trato de hacerlo, pero no pudo -Luffy me temo que sufres un cuadro de paraplejia- no podía ser verdad, no podía serlo -el daño es tal que tal vez no puedas tener movilidad otra vez, sé que estás cansado así que te dejare, llamamos al novio de tu hermano para que viniera enseguida, me retiro.

Ace, Ace, era lo único que ocupaba su mente, debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer para poder salvar a su hermano, una idea se le ocurrió, debía llamar a Kureha antes de que llegara Sabo o no podría hacer nada. Torao no sabía nada y probablemente sería lo mejor, además después de lo que paso dudaba si quiera el que fuera lo mejor para él estar juntos, él no merecía esto.

 _POV LAW._

 _Me llamaron de emergencia, había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico y dos personas habían fallecido, y otras dos estaban gravemente heridas, llegue al quirófano donde reconocí al hombre por el cual había terminado con Luffy, su nombre era Portgas D Ace, 23 años, no me interesaba más, si fuera por mí lo dejaría morir o jugaría con sus órganos, pero mi juramento hipocrático me lo impedía, respetaba demasiado mi carrera como para arruinarla por algo personal, para la venganza ya habría tiempo._

 _Sorprendentemente la cirugía sería un trasplante de corazón, pero al verlo sentía que había algo mal, si él estaba aquí donde esta Luffy-ya, lo mejor sería olvidarme de él en este momento y para siempre, pero primero era la cirugía, gracias a las enfermeras todo estaba preparado, iniciamos, todo iba bien y en rutina, solo faltaba lo más importante, al tomar el corazón tuve un extraño sentimiento, como si no fuera lo correcto, pero lo olvide y continúe con la cirugía, después de siete horas de cirugía terminamos._

 _Salí y me dirigí hacia la recepción donde vi a un joven rubio con ojos azules, lo más extraño fue lo que dijo._

 _-disculpa estoy buscando a Portgas D Ace y Monkey D Luffy-indico a la enfermera, se veía desesperado pero lo más confuso es que conociera a Luffy-ya._

 _-¿parentesco?-_

 _-son mis hermanos-¿Qué?, ¿hermanos?, ¿entonces Luffy-ya y Portgas eran hermanos?, me acerque a él._

 _-disculpa, ¿eres hermano de Luffy-ya?-tenía que saberlo, si era así, había sido un grandísimo estúpido._

 _-sí, ¿lo conoces?, ¿sabes dónde está?-me pregunto desesperado_

 _-soy Trafalgar D Water Law, lo siento no lo he visto aun-era cierto y empezaba a preocuparme._

 _-¿Torao?, ¿eres Torao?-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes…?_

 _-Luffy me ha hablado de ti-sonrió-no esperaba conocerte así pero mucho gusto soy Sabo, hermano de Luffy y Ace-_

 _\- ¿Luffy-ya y Portgas son hermanos?-debía preguntar._

 _-sí, no compartimos los mismos apellidos ni la sangre, pero somos hermanos y bueno soy novio de Ace-dios, era un idiota, un grandísimo idiota-supongo por tu cara que ese idiota hizo algo, me disculpo por él, es muy sobreprotector con Luffy, y más con lo que tenía planeado._

 _-¿tenía planeado?-eso me dio curiosidad, mi pequeño novio no lograba ocultar un secreto por mucho tiempo._

 _-sí, no te lo dijo, quería sorprendente…-nos encontramos con Kureha y Chopper quien lloraba desconsoladamente, al ver el chico a Sabo se arrojó a él-_

 _-¡Sabo, Sabo!, ¡Luffy… él…!-no podía hablar solo lloraba y me empezaba a preocupar._

 _-Kureha ¿qué está pasando?-ordene tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _-¿Qué quieres saber?, ya sabes que operaste a Ace y si funciona el trasplante se salvara-_

 _-¿Qué, cómo que trasplante?- Sabo-ya estaba alterado, Kureha le explico todo y me sorprendí al saber el estado de mi pequeño amante-_

 _-¿Dónde está Luffy?-necesitaba saberlo, lo que sospechaba y el estado de Chopper solo me alteraba más._

 _-el mocoso… el mocoso se ofreció como el donador de su hermano-¿Qué? No podía ser cierto, eso significaba que él, que él…_

 _-no es cierto, porque no lo detuviste-Sabo grito, su hermanito, su hermanito se había sacrificado por Ace, oh Ace, él no lo soportaría._

 _-Monkey alego que era mayor de edad y podía tomar la decisión-ya no podía seguir escuchando, su novio, su pequeño novio, se había sacrificado por su hermano, acaso lo decidió porque lo que había pasado antes, si era así…, si tal vez no hubiera reaccionado así el todavía estaría con vida, junto con él, no le importaba el diagnostico, lo único que le importaría sería estar junto a él._

 _***[OoOoOoO]***_

 _El funeral ocurrió dos semanas después, Ace había sido dado de alta y como había predicho Sabo, estaba devastado al saber lo que su hermanito había hecho por él._

 _Sus amigos y hermanos asistieron al funeral, él… él solo no podía ir y verlo por última vez. Observo a Portgas, quien se acercó a él tendiéndole una pequeña cajita, la tomo y al abrirla vio un anillo de plata, era perfecto, sencillo y hermoso._

 _-él… él quería dártelo, quería casarse contigo-¿casarse?, su Luffy quería casarse con él y estar juntos para siempre, no pudo evitarlo y lloro, lloro como llevaba haciéndolo todos estos días, el rubio se llevó a Ace despidiéndose de él, habían decidido irse a casa al día siguiente. El saber esto, el saber que Luffy lo quería y quería casarse con él, lo llevo a tomar una decisión._

 _***[OoOoOoO]***_

POV NARRADOR

Los últimos meses habían sido insoportables, todo en su departamento le recordaba a Luffy, sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, cada momento juntos, llevaba desde el día del funeral el anillo que le dio Ace, el anillo que había elegido Luffy para él, para pedirle matrimonio.

Hoy era el día, era él día en que recuperaría lo que le pertenecía, espero a que pasara por un callejón jalándolo y durmiéndolo con cloroformo, debía actuar rápido. Lo llevo aun sótano donde tenía todo preparado, deshaciendo lo que había logrado en la cirugía anterior, sentía un poco de pena al ver la escena y la persona en la mesa de cirugía, pero no podía soportar él saber que lo único que quedaba de él no estuviera en su posesión, se lo había prometido después de todo.

Fue a visitarlo como era su costumbre, una parte de él se arrepentía por Sabo, quien ahora había perdido a dos personas valiosas, pero Luffy era suyo.

-Lo siento Luffy-ya, sé que lo que deseabas es que tu hermano viviera, pero no puedo permitirlo, recuerda que me juraste que tu corazón solo es mío, y no puedo permitir que él lo tenga, aun menos si es todo lo que me queda de ti.-

FIN.


End file.
